


рудин

by zs1132



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zs1132/pseuds/zs1132
Summary: 他痴迷地凝视殷志源的双眼，痛恨那双意乱情迷的眼睛最底隐匿地悲天悯人。他不要同理心也不要Happy End，他要殷志源和他纠缠到世界末日，至死方休。
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Kang Sunghoon
Kudos: 2





	рудин

【罗亭】

【姜成勋/殷志源|斜线表攻受】

【Warning：开放式关系】

01.  
“什么都不会随时间过去，你糊弄你的那些小男朋友的话跟我说没有意义。”姜成勋笑容甜蜜又掺杂七分背对摄像机的乖戾。

他仰视殷志源的目光二十年如一日独占和爱慕对半开，如同十七岁那年夏里暴晒在烈日中的那句喜欢你一样如同咒语画地为牢矢志不渝。

于是殷志源对姜成勋的暴怒熟视无睹，径直越过他去拿沙发上的润滑剂，瞪大兔子眼对这股无名火显得一无所知又置身之外。  
“不做？”

02.  
最后还是做。  
姜成勋双眼噙着温柔笑意无论谁看了都会陷进去不过殷志源是特例。想通这一层温存也是多余，他不客气地褪了殷志源的底裤——算上底裤他本身也没穿多少。是说姜成勋早习惯在冬日把房间里温度调高，具体原因淹没在少年时代不可追溯无从考据。

他握住殷志源渗出液体的前端摩擦，任由高热在两具身体间飙升，凝成太过熟悉的暧昧不清和肉欲关系。殷志源闷哼一声下半身顺从抬高直白索求，而脸上却如同未经人事地拧紧眉毛。姜成勋爱惨殷志源屈指可数的脆弱感，他细密的亲吻落在殷志源的额头，顺着英挺的鼻梁滑到嘴角。  
最后是嘴唇。  
他们的亲吻从不甜蜜，从来都是凶狠的撕咬和舔舐，仿佛要把对方拆骨入腹的年少热切，比动物更原始更本能指导，而十九岁地殷志源会加倍还给十八岁的姜成勋要他血债肉偿——什么时候他开始不拒绝也不回应，对姜成勋来说不重要。  
姜成勋要得是万劫不复。  
他痴迷地凝视殷志源的双眼，痛恨那双意乱情迷的眼睛最底隐匿地悲天悯人。他不要同理心也不要Happy Ending，他要殷志源和他纠缠到世界末日，至死方休。

03.  
陷进沙发上的殷志源无从借力像是溺水的旅人濒死喘息，他挣扎着伸出手，最终那只手却穿过姜成勋漂染的金发，抚上他的后颈，正如千百次那般一点点把姜成勋搂进怀里。  
交合处润滑不足痛感比快感更凶惨，兴许是因为他们刚刚还在吵架。大滴大滴的汗水从额前沁出殷志源却没喊停，他早就习惯姜成勋从自己身上予取予求。

疼痛慢吞吞转化为快感，在尾椎和前端蠢蠢欲动，能隐忍的呻吟也逐渐失去控制。殷志源被迫仰起头喘息，他盯着天花板试图回忆他与姜成勋到底如何陷入如此尴尬的境地。  
接着姜成勋的脸出现在他的视网膜里。

他的男友之一或者说最长情的固定炮友笑得很灿烂像是叫不出品种的名贵鲜花。殷志源亲手在温室里培育的漂亮小花，只可惜错过了成长期，再回过神那朵花就已经淬出了毒就连根茎都缠到自己的脖颈等待一击必杀。

“哥，什么都不会随时间过去，”姜成勋凶狠而不留情面地顶进去，反复在殷志源的敏感点上碾压，“我不会让它过去。”  
然后殷志源哭喊着射出来。

04.  
这是那场无趣争端的源头，殷志源拿了酒和安全套敲了姜成勋的家门。他为数不多主动去触碰他们的关系，或许是难得鼓起了勇气或许只是无处发泄性欲。  
姜成勋无意最根溯源，他自然地如同两个人本就生活在一起那样拿出零食丢到殷志源怀里，心照不宣的谈论着一些无关痛痒的新闻话题。  
直到殷志源把自己喝大了。  
和姜成勋喝到不省人事是常事，殷志源酒量相当弹性，和熟悉的人三碗不过岗，不认识的后辈面前能喝到通宵的天亮。

现爱豆他的前队长醉醺醺试图唠叨，话到了嘴边却是人类本质不断充当复读机。  
他反反复复重复都会过去，没什么是时间摆不平的——却不加主语。

姜成勋没醉，却像是醉了一样看他。看他像是二十多年前在某个小岛上那样抓不住重点地安慰自己反倒一脚踩进雷区。殷志源似乎精于此道或者说他只是，  
只是故意。

“如果我不想让它过去呢。”姜成勋说，然后他抚上了殷志源的脸。那张潮红地脸下意识贴在姜成勋冰凉的掌心，因为酒精而雾蒙蒙的星眉剑目露骨色情。  
在开放式关系里两人从未插手过任何一方的经历，姜成勋深知殷志源如何剪不乱理还乱得像个无情无义的混蛋，只是并不是说他做的比殷志源专一。  
但现在此刻当下，他却希望殷志源别拿出调教他任何一个小情人的过来人语气。

姜成勋意识到自己越界了，但他不在意。

05.  
世上没有比来得太迟的幸福更坏，更可气的了。  
这种幸福既不能使您开心，反而剥夺了您的权利，最最宝贵的权利——骂人和诅咒命运的权利。  
是的，夫人，迟到的幸福是痛苦，是屈辱。①

【备注：①摘自《罗亭》】


End file.
